


Aerial-liners

by Spacecarrots



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Basically, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Gay Robots, Little bit of angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slash, Weight Issues, big bots become little bots, hints of claustrophobia, idk Domestic violence might be a bit strong but ya know just in case, little bots become big bots, little jet knocking things over, mostly bots over, robots snogging, u make the aerials commercial airliners someones gonna get hurt yaknowwatimsayin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Fireflight, Air Raid, Skydive and Slingshot became commercial airliners? Well of course Silverbolt would have to become a fighter jet and they'd have to go around making a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infiltrate

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post with two drag racing airliners so naturally I though Air Raid which in short led to this catastrophe.
> 
> As always any questions or jargon feel free to ask. And I only read through this like twice so my bad if I have crappy grammar.

“Listen to me when I say you need to take it slow,” Wheeljack fixed each one of the Aerialbots with his best serious face, which looked a little more worried that stern and waited for Silverbolt’s command. Dipping into an extra reserve of patience Silverbolt have a quick nod allowing for Wheeljack to continue. 

“Ok guys just-“

“Com’on Wheeljack I’m rusting here” Air raid had his arms folded in what Silverbolt knew was his attempted at resisting the urge to slam the controls to the hanger doors himself. Silverbolt shot him a glare to which Air raid rolled his optics, the “ _oh you worry too much_ ” kind of smirk on his face.

Maybe he did worry too much sometime but Silverbolt thought that this was a perfect time to be worried.

“Obviously it’s not ideal and a last resort but this could become a severe threat” Optimus had been very grave at the briefing. Rumours had risen that human owners of large companies had been making deals with decepticons and apparently had been in trading with them. Suspects of these crimes had been narrowed down to six candidates and each had been assigned to an individual Aerialbot and Skyfire.

Skyfire, Primus bless his auxiliary gearbox, had been called in to assist due to the fact that they needed bots with the extra engine power _._

 _‘Definitely has that’_ Silverbolt thought smugly.

So the plan: Infiltrate. Track suspects. Report back. And once they had sufficient information to put an end to it.

 _Infiltrate_ Silverbolt thought bitterly while lying on a medical berth. 

“...You’re ‘gonna feel a little loose and a bit uncomfortable of course ‘till you scan you’re alt mode but everything ’ll balance out-” Ratchet was helpfully smoothing out any pre op nerves. Oh not for Silverbolt’s sake, even though he had volunteered to go first, but for the nervous aerials hovering around him. Well that wasn’t all true they were being good, sitting quietly on his berth. 

It was Skyfire who was hovering or rather looming, drinking in every word Ratchet was saying and analysing them with a fine-toothed-comb.

“Balance out?” Skyfire demanded

Silverbolt could see the tension in his wing and hear it in the depth of his voice, so he gently touched Skyfire’s hand in a quiet reassurance. Which Skyfire took to mean it was the other way around and grabbed Silverbolt’s hand in a death grip raking his thumb over the back of Silverbolt’s digits. Silverbolt stifled a pained noise and a laugh, which came out as a small un-mech-ly squeak that made Skyfire give his a hand another crushing squeeze of support.

Ratchet sighed “yes. You’re subspaces will all adapt as soon as you complete one transformation cycle, so to altmode and back, though they will be slightly more delayed than usual” Ratchet caught Silverbolt’s optic a little irritated, then continued “it’s just for a short while, between 3 to 4 weeks”

“What happens after 3 to 4 weeks?” Fireflight was sitting cross-legged at the end of Silverbolt’s berth hugging his pede.

“Nothing, you just retain your natural subspace size” Wheeljack had chirped up at the attempt to talk about his subspace sizing invention, that, from Wheeljack’s presentation on every moving piece and a simplified version from Skyfire, was absolutely insane and nothing less that genius. 

Fireflight still looked a little uncertain though, his little face scrunching up and grip on Silverbolt’s pede tightening. He nudged Fireflight’s chest with the tip of his pede winning him a tiny, but bright, smile. 

“So? Are we ready?” Ratchet was looking straight at Silverbolt and then glanced to Skyfire as if to say, “your boyfriend isn’t aloud in my operating theatre. Sort it out.”

His brothers cleared off the berth and stepped back though obviously sticking a lot closer to each other than normal. And they said he worried too much.

Silverbolt glanced at Skyfire who had the smallest pout on his face and was starring at their hands.

“There is no way in hell that Ratchet is letting you stay”

“What if I scrubbed in as an extra scientific specialist? I could get documentation you know? Prowl could-“

“Skyfire, I’ll be fine” 

Skyfire frowned. He knew Silverbolt was right but was still fighting with himself to let go of Silverbolt’s hand. Silverbolt brought the back of Skyfire’s had up to his lips and planted a soft kiss on warm metal. 

“You’re the one going first I should be comforting you not the other way around”

Silverbolt gave him his best and cheekiest grin earning a rough chuckle and a kiss to the fore-helm. 

Skyfire finally let go of his hand and gave a small awkward wave as Silverbolt went to the operating room.

 _Infiltrate..._ He repeated the word in an attempt to stay focused. It wasn’t the med bay, and it wasn’t the operation its self, no. Maybe it was the fact only just as temporary stasis was kicking in that he had that feeling. That feeling you get right before participating that makes you think _I’m going to regret this in the morning._

The babble of bored and excited jets removed Silverbolt from his musing and that _yes this is still a good reason to worry._

“Fine, fine.” Wheeljack pressed the controls fro the hanger bay doors “Military meet commercial”

The hanger doors slid open to reveal four commercial airliner planes large and sleek. Though smaller than his Concorde altmode their wingspan alone could easily fill a football field twice over. Fireflight, Air raid and Slingshot wasted no time in running over to their designated aircraft with woops of glee and various awesome’s. Skydive however was standing next to Silverbolt a little taken aback and he felt a waver of doubt between their gastalt link.

Silverbolt prodded at it. Skydive blinked and looked up at him and then back to his new alt mode. 

“Have you ever thought you knew how big something was and had an image of how big that thing is in your head but then you actually see it and you realise you weren’t even close?”

Skydive was looking at him, a small crease on his brow. 

“Sometimes. Yes. Is it safe to say this is one of those time?”

“Pretty sure this isone of those time.”

Silverbolt and Skydive sniggered, both a little nervous. 

“This is going to be weird isn’t it?”

“Yup” Skydive gave a grimace and put on his best ‘here goes nothing’ face, and walked up to the long, slim, black Gulfstream G650 and waited for the all clear to scan.

Slingshot did the same in front of a short and hefty Boeing 737, looking as if he were about to pounce on it rather than scan it, as did Air raid, the silk, white Learjet 85 and Fireflight, who hopped in place rather than stood, by a Boeing 717.

“Silverbolt you’re over hear” Wheeljack led Silverbolt all the way to the end of the next to Fireflight who grinned excitedly at him.

When Silverbolt had walked past Fireflight’s new alt mode he could have sworn he heard an audible ‘plonk’ as his gaze quiet literally fell upon the F35 Lightning and Silverbolt saw exactly what Skydive had seen upon seeing the Gulfstream.

Silverbolt blinked a couple of times to bring himself back to earth when his comm. pinged.

“Skyfire?” Silverbolt answered a little dazed.

“Well I’m still alive” Skyfire grumbled and Silverboltbreathed a laugh

“Good and how do you feel?”

“I’m ok, I’m going to need to get used to it but I’m ok. I’m on my way over now”

“Silverbolt common for frag sake!”

Silverbolt rolled his optics at Slingshot’s impatient “Ok I’ll be waiting”

He closed the comm. and looked to Wheeljack to give the all clear.

* * *

 

To say that Skyfire was confused would be an overstatement. No he wasn’t confused, he knew exactly why he hadn’t arrived at the hanger one hundred or so steps ago and he knew exactly why his peds felt like they were on fire. What he didn’t understand was why on all the moons of Cybertron he’d been roped into this and why had they not done this before because how could Silverbolt possibly get any cuter.

 He came the hanger entrance and was graced with the sight of four enormous aerialbots all crowded around a petite Silverbolt. Silverbolt’s forced smile smoothed and softened upon seeing Skyfire and all four of the other aerialbots turned to face him. In all honesty it was somewhat terrifying to be starred at by several huge bots and found himself wondering if he’d ever had that effect on anyone but decided against thinking about it as Air raid came to stand over him.

 “Hey lookin’ good Skyfire how does it feel being normal sized?” Air raid was circling him, his huge wings swinging dangerously close to smacking him in the face.

 “Bizarre...Wait. What do you mean ‘normal sized’?” 

 Air raid smirked and looked him up and down. Thankfully Silverbolt chose that time to distract him by taking his hand in one of his own. Though both their hands were smaller, Silverbolt’s hand still held that tenderness and reassurance that it always had.

Thankful Skyfire turned to look at Silverbolt up close. He didn’t look completely different though there where small but significant changes. He was almost the same height as Skyfire now, his frame thinner, leaner. It complemented him better and Silverbolt was, somehow...hotter. Instead of filling Skyfire with the expected excitement he felt a small twinge of dread and abruptly felt awfully out of his league.

“Is it that bad?” Silverbolt cast him crocked grin looking uncomfortable.

“Well it’s not bad” Skyfire stood back a little to get a better look and scrunched up his faceplates to imitate deep thought. Skyfire gave a half laugh when a flicker of worry appeared in his face and took Silverbolt’s other servo planting a gentle kiss on his nose. It was odd he’d always had to lean down when ever he’d kiss Silverbolt or lift him to his level but now they where within inches of being the same height and it was nice, “you look good”

Silverbolt bit his lip and looked down in embarrassment muttering a ‘shut up’ Skyfire wanted to kiss away his shyness but then Fireflight came bounding over.

“Skyfire!” He was sporting a huge grin as he stepped up to the two and grabbed them up into a hug giggling as he wrapped his huge arms both Skyfire and Silverbolt. “Look! Look! I can pick you guys up! This is gonna be so much fun” Mashed between Fireflight and Silverbolt, Skyfire doubted that "fun" was the right word.


	2. Wingin' it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action! Drama! Dogfights! Jet cuddling pile!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again read through by moi like once so sorry from the grammar and jargon.
> 
> I didn't explain it in the first chapter though I probably should have, I have a headcannon that because the Aerialbots and Protectobots were essentially raised on Earth I thought it would make sense that their language would switch between Earth slang and Cybertronian especially when they're in intense situations. Of course also because mother Silverbolt does not appreciate such uncultured and aggressive language so they use it most of the time. So for future reference their will be some language yes!

“That means he’s directly involved, right?”

“Yes.” Silverbolt had gone into extra serious mode “don’t do anything hasty just try to keep a low profile if possible” Air Raid knew the last part was just for his sake and innocently ignored it. “We need to rendezvous back at the airport without alerting the targets and as quickly as possible.”  

They all gave a “Roger that” and Air Raid yawed beginning in the opposite direction.

Unfortunately that had not gone unnoticed and muffled voices could be heard in the cockpit. Air raid felt people walking towards the cockpit door then begin knocking hard on the door. _Kick off time_ Air raid though excitedly.

“What is going on? Why did we turn around? I demand to speak to the Captain Immediately!” The voices were raised now and the knocks became pounds. Then someone found the emergency lever and opened the cockpit door. A man dressed in a dark blue suit, his bodyguard and three cabin crew burst through the door, into an empty cockpit.

“W-where’s the pilot?” The suited man looked around the control consoles frantically then turned back to the open door

What he saw was just his bodyguard. The man gave a confused squeak and his bodyguard gave him a questioning look, only to look around the empty aircraft fuselage.       

“Um what happened to the crew?”

The man in the dark suit walked hurriedly out if the cockpit his bodyguard walking the length of the cabin and back.

“There’s no one here!”

At the revelation that they where alone the suited man hurried to the bodyguards side and muttered

“What the hell is going on here?”

To that Air raid turned the mic. on loudly. Making the one man half jump into his guards arms.

“Attention fleshes! This is your captain speaking!” Air raid made sure to pause for effect as they both ran up to the cockpit to stare the control consol moving its self. “Hey” They screamed when Air raid let out an evil laugh which morphed into more of a giggle that the attempter to muffle as they ran to the exit to start pulling on the opening hatch frantically trying to escape. He pitched suddenly sending the two men falling into the seats with startled screams when the seat belts latched around their waists.

Some ways off of Air raid’s six Skydive’s glossy black form emerged from the clouds. He put on a burst of speed to catch up, reducing his speed once he was cruising parallel a couple of miles out. Skydive struggled with evening out his speed making him jerk forward slightly before leveling out again. He was close enough that Air raid could feel Skydive mentally slapping himself in the face. This gave Air raid an idea. _Quickly as possible huh?_ He opened a radio channel to Skydive and made an announcement to his passengers, using his best and most professional voice.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, if you’d look out the widow on the starboard side you will see flight 1209 is challenging us to a race”

“Wait, Air raid no it’s 1208 and Silverbolt said-”

“Please remain seated ‘cos we ‘bout to wipe the floor with this afthole!”

“Hey-!”

Thrusters on full Air raid sped on ahead, winglets cutting through the clouds with ease and laughing as Skydive did the same taking up a distance on his flank so that Air raid could clearly see his numbering his vertical stabilisers, which was Skydive talk for “ _You are so dead”._ Air raid was pushing his top speeds now irritated when it was only half his normal speed. Skydive took his distraction and whipped on ahead and into the airport air space.

“Told you to read your alt modes manual dumb aft!”

Air raid was about to retort but unfortunately Skydive’s victory was short lived as that moment an all to familiar purple jet teleported into existence in Skydive’s flight path. He jerked downward diving suddenly to avoid collision Skywarp dove as well, albeit with a little more polish, and followed tailed Skydive as he levelled out.

“Hey meat bags! What’s tha’ rush? Caribbean’s tha’ other way!” Skywarp spat over the radio and flew arrogantly close to Skydive’s tail. Air raid bullied his engines to go faster to get on Skywarp’s six, but Skydive opened their private com. frequency.

“Air raid! Communications to air traffic controls been cut you need to get to Silverbolt and tell him Skywarp’s here!” Skydive was in strategy mode and spoke the words without pausing for breath. 

“What about you!?” Air raid knew strategy mode all too well, knowing that in this frame of mind Skydive would aim to complete the mission, no matter what and was reluctant to leave.

“I got this! GO!” Air raid saw Skydive make a tight turn and Skywarp speeding up causing him to slide past Skydive who revered into his turn putting Skydive on his tail and launch a flurry of missiles. With a stroke of jealousy Air raid pitch down into a dive going below the clouds and aimed for the runway.

* * *

 

Fireflight sailed atop the soft clouds basking in the glow of the sunset. He’d never been able to fly for such a long period of time and it was so peaceful and the clouds where all manner of warm colours that reflected the beauty of the sunset, it was magical-

 “Flight!” Slingshot was close by off his port side and yelled down the comm.’s “Stay on the fraggin’ flight path!”

As usual not the brightest of flying company but Fireflight knew that he was doing his best to stay focused, which with Fireflight’s excitable side of the gastalt bond poking him was not easy especially when that cloud looks like one of those frozen treats human eat _oh yeah ice cream look it’s pink to!_

_“_ F’rfuckfragargh _Fireflight_! Ya drifting again!”   

Normally this would have been when Slingshot would fly right on Fireflight’s tail almost pushing him in the right direction but in this instants Fireflight muttered a small “sorry” and picking up pace to be as near as was aloud to Slingshot.

“Just ten more minutes can you do that?” When he said it came out as more of an irritated groan but Slingshot was really trying to keep his cool, ever since Blades had caught him pocking fun at Fireflight’s inability to paying attention he’d dragged him off to his room and when they came back Slingshot had started talking about the time Fireflight had noticed Air raid had a tracking device stuck to him while on a stakeout. Everyone had assumed it was just the sun catching his paint job but Fireflight had been the only one to realise it was blinking and prevented the camp from being found. The Slingshot equivalent to “I’m sorry you’re awesome”.

So in return Fireflight would attempt to stay as focused as possible. However this all but lasted sixty seconds, _a new personal best_ , before something sparkly caught the corner of his optic. Fireflight didn’t need to see Slingshots face plates to know he was surprising a frustrated groan and focused on the air traveling over his wings and adjusting his ailerons.

But then he spotted the glint again. Fireflight increased his altitude to see over a practically large mound of cloud.

“Flight come on-” 

“Shh I saw something”

Slingshot would have used his angry pout in bot mode but instead gave a dramatic sigh “Wha’d you see?”

“Something sparkly starboard” Fireflight answered innocently, gaining a touch more altitude.

“Are you serious? Flight Primus-” Slingshot was unable to finish his insult distracted by something glittering in the distance.

Firefight had gained enough height to get a GISS, with a start realised it was the form of Thundercracker and that Slingshot was heading in his direction.

“Slingshot the flight plan!”

“Frag the flight plan I’m gonna squash me a little jet” Fireflight could hear the sneer in his voice as he rolled clumsily in his hulking form, not as poised and as quick his typical roll but it didn’t deteriorate his determination as he opened putt his thrusters on full.

* * *

Air raid had landed right in front of the air traffic control tower yelling that Skydive was in the middle of a dogfight with Skywarp and that one of the targets had just thrown up in his cabin. Before Silverbolt could instruct the human authorities they received a distressed private comm. from Fireflight who blurted out something about Slingshot and Thundercracker.

Noting to give Slingshot a particularly long lecture later, Silverbolt ordered Air raid to assist the humans in making sure the targets where moved to the safe location and Instructed sweet Skyfire to aid Skydive.

“What about you?” Skydive had asked supportively helping Silverbolt rearrange his thoughts.

“I’ll go save Blades from having to find a new boyfriend” With a quick peck on the cheek Silverbolt attempted a VTOL, realising to late as he was propelled full speed ahead, that Slingshot may have been making it look easier than it was.  With his fuel pump probably in his throat Silverbolt was thrown of the ground as he took off and climbed as high and as fast as he could, ignoring the dizzying speed at which he did so. 

It wasn’t long until spotted Slingshot and Thundercracker weaving and twisting around each other. Slingshot was scorched and had a worryingly deep dent in his port side wing making his turned stiff and slow. It didn’t help that Thundercracker was moving at twice his speed his afterburners flaring out behind him easily dodging Slingshot’s attacks.

“Slingshot, Break away!” Silverbolt commanded over the comm. If Slingshot could break he could slip in and cut Thundecracker off before he could further injure Slingshot.

“I can take him!”

“Slingshot! That is an order!” Slingshot was not going to step down that easily. Silverbolt had worried this would happen. Thundercracker continued to fly around Slingshot like a large blue fly littering his frame with blaster fire causing Slingshot to barrel roll and dodge leaving himself wide open for the firing to start again. The vicious cycle began to prickle on Slingshot’s nervous and Silverbolt felt his patience finally snap like an elastic bad as he transformed mid air to make a grab a Thundercracker. There was a moment of spark-stopping silence as both of Slingshot’s hands came around Thundercracker’s waist. Slingshot’s triumphant smirk vanished as quickly as it came when Thundercracker planted his heal on Slingshot’s chest and ignite his thrusters, planting a kick square in his face making Slingshot let go suddenly with a cry of pain and begin to fall toward the ground. Thundercracker took the opportunity to fly away leaving Slingshot to his crash landing he turned and transformed gaining his altitude.

“Slingshot!” Fireflight was diving rapidly not to far from where Silverbolt was flying. Silverbolt knew that he didn’t have enough fuel to catch up with Thundercracker and make it back even if he used his afterburners.

“Fireflight! Air raid will help him! I need you to throw me!”

Fireflight’s voice went up so many octaves that his voice box crackled a touch “THROW YOU?” 

“Yes now!” Silverbolt Began flying straight for Fireflight and he did the same both picking up as much speed as possible. Before they could crash into one another Fireflight transformed keeping himself tucked in as small as he could as Silverbolt flipped out of his alt mode rolling and landing firmly in Fireflight’s hands only to be catapulted up into the air. He soared like an arrow and quickly gained on Thundercracker. The speed was exhilarating the passing clouds and the height not so much but Silverbolt kept his cool as he planted both hands on Thunderdracker’s wing and flung himself onto his back.

“Stupid sparkling! Get off me!” Outraged Thundercracker began to spiral making Silverbolt quickly loose his grip and begin to slip. Silverbolt couldn’t keep from looking down but was thankful when he saw ground. He let himself fall off, albeit reluctantly, and land heavily next to a small abandoned warehouse. Before Silverbolt could get his baring straight Thundercracker looped around and started back, gunning directly in his direction. Silverbolt picked himself up and began to sprint for the warehouse kicking up sand and dirt as he went, which luckily gave him the smallest amount of cover as he quickly slipped inside. Once inside he send out his signal to the rest of his team pleased when he received four comm. acknowledgements, one half conscious courtesy of Slingshot. He went out in search of a good vantage point when an alarming sight grabbed his attention.

* * *

“Turns out they had their families held hostage and where being bribed into trafficking goods into their businesses”

“Your teams efforts where much appreciated Silverbolt. You did a good job, you’re dismissed”

Silverbolt bid a quick farewell and left Optimus’ office; making a beeline back to his quarters. With Skyfire in the lab helping Wheeljack a full nights recharge might actually be possible tonight that is if his brothers that knew the definition of recharge. All four of the aerialbots where wide awake and being exceptionally loud talking and arguing. Fireflight was poking at Slingshot’s new visor making him grind his teeth in frustration, while Air raid and Skydive bickered, Skydive was trying to get Air raid to explain himself, as Air raid shook it off with a “hey what can you do I’m an enigma”

“You’re an Idiot with wings!”

“Hey! Take that ba-b-bolt oh h-hey 'Bolt”

They all froze, and the room went deadly silent, all optics fell on him as they braced for impact.

“You’re all dead...” Silverbolt walked over to the sitting area planting his aft in the centre of one of the sofa. He leaned his head back against the back and with a sigh of relief shuttered his optics “...tomorrow”

Collectively they all relaxed minutely and came over to join him. Fireflight yanked him up and into his lap giggling as he looped his arms around Silverbolt’s waist nuzzling his helm like he was an oversized teddy bear. Air raid fell next to Fireflight and buried his face in Silverbolt’s shoulder.

“So... heard you had a ride on the Thundercracker?” Silverbolt sputtered at Air raids suggestive tone and he muffled a laugh as Slingshot plopped down in the other corner trying to remain aloof but Skydive wedged himself into Slingshot’s spot sandwiching him between Air raid and Skydive.

“Primus, watch it fat aft.” Slingshot fidgeted and grimaced Air raid brought his legs up onto Slingshots lap.

“...f-fat aft?” Skydive looked a little confused and hurt by that and Slingshot leaned sideways to wrest his helm on Skydive’s chest.

“Get over ya self ‘Dive I was joking” Skydive didn’t seem completely convinced but still curled up and dimmed his optics. They all settled into a light recharge before Fireflight spoke quietly.

“Did we do ok today?” his little voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Yeah Flight you did ok.”

“Does that mean we’re not in trouble?”

Silverbolt chuckled lightly “Go to sleep Flight” Fireflight went quiet again and Silverbolt began to lull into recharge. 

“‘Night Bolt”

“Goodnight Fireflight”

“Love you Bolt”

Silverbolt laughed again “Love you to now go to sleep”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GISS- (no not jizz) General Interpretation of Size and Shape
> 
> VOTL- Vertical Take off and Landing 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon and it will be hopefully better than this and with more gay robos!

**Author's Note:**

> I headcannon that Silverbolt gets comfort from comforting others thats what make him such a good mama jet. Also next chapter will be up soon hopefully but it's only going to be short because the hell if I can write a story with a plot that doesn't involve a romanic relationship.


End file.
